One issue that network operators face with current 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long-Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) deployments is traffic variability. Conventionally, Evolved Packet Core (EPC) network nodes and eNBs are configured based on average traffic estimates including, for example, user equipment (UE) connection rates, UE traffic, percent time connected, handover events, paging rates, etc. However, at different times and different locations, one or more of these traffic parameters often exceeds the “average” traffic estimate, especially at the eNB level. This increase in traffic may cause overload conditions, which may result in degradation of Key Performance Indicators (KPIs). In some cases, the increase in traffic may cause denial of service to UEs, which then triggers UEs to access 3G networks. Causing UEs to access 3G networks may cause unacceptable overload conditions on those networks as well.
Another issue that network operators face with respect to 3GPP LTE deployments is the relatively short battery life associated with current 3GPP LTE devices (e.g., smartphones or other wireless devices).
The length of time during which a UE maintains an open Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection with the network while the UE is inactive (referred to sometimes as the inactivity or dormancy timer) can impact both traffic variability and UE battery life. Conventionally, the same inactivity timer value is configured, for all the UEs connected to an eNB. If the inactivity timer value is short, then the RRC connections for the UEs are released more frequently, which may increase the number of RRC connection attempts by the UE. The increased number of RRC connection attempts can impact signaling traffic in the network.
Since power consumption at a UE is higher when maintaining an open RRC connection with the network, a relatively long inactivity timer for a UE increases UE battery usage, thereby decreasing UE battery life.
Relatively long inactivity timers for UEs also increase the probability of handovers between cells, which requires relatively high processing overhead and increases the likelihood that an overload condition occurs at an eNB because of the increased probability of a relatively high number of simultaneous connections at an eNB.
Operators are looking for a more flexible and balanced solution to optimize a network taking into account variability of traffic patterns during different busy periods and address user device battery life concerns.